


Caffeinated Compromises

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs as a boss was no joke when he liked you.  He wasn’t sure how he’d live with pissed off lover Gibbs who happens to be his boss on top of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated Compromises

  
He wanted to be furious still, wanted to be enraged and harbor resentment, but the best he could do at the moment was sit and wait and wonder.  They’ve never fought before.  On a professional level maybe, but never personal and he didn’t  know how to back down from it.  He doesn’t know that Gibbs can back down either and that leaves them no where because he didn’t get into this for angry sex that leads no where.  Call him old fashioned but he’d sorta like his sex to include some honest to god feelings and not just animalistic rutting.  Well, at least some of the time.

And right now, what he really wanted was to just get it through Gibb’s head that this could make sense if he’d just stop trying to control everything so much.  He wasn’t even opposed to him being in control most of the time because Tony understood that about him, but Tony wasn’t a god damn girl who needed Gibbs to tell him how to run his life. 

So yeah, he’d had a miserable weekend and Monday morning was shining bright and early right in his eyes to give him a freaking migraine and everyone was glaring at him because he was snapping and Gibbs had apparently come in early and left without a word to anyone except to say ‘coffee’ and run off before Tony could get there and try to gauge how amazingly horrid the next week was gonna be.

Because Gibbs as a boss was no joke when he liked you.  He wasn’t sure how he’d live with pissed off lover Gibbs who happens to be his boss on top of it all.

When the shadow fell across his desk he looked up, ready to glare at McGee or anyone else, but his mouth fell open when he saw Gibbs.  The man set a cup of coffee on his desk, his eyes soft and a slight, hopeful smile on his face.  Tony licked his lips, trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.  Instead he took the coffee, fingers brushing over Gibbs lightly as he did so.  “Thanks.”

Gibbs nodded, then turned to his desk, the others too busy to have witnesses the exchange.  He took a sip of the coffee, the good stuff, not the crap they had down in the cafeteria and smiled as Gibbs started his rant about whatever crossed his mind.  It wasn’t perfect, and it wasn’t really backing down, but it was enough and Tony was more than happy with caffeinated compromises.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt for NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, their first major row - making up is easy but who's going to make the first move?


End file.
